Bus Timothy
Bus Timothy is an operator in Timothy North. Bus Timothy used to run a lot of bus routes, until it was split into Timothy Coaches and Timothy Northern in 2010. Other companies include South Bay Buses and Go-Ahead Skyfall. History Bus Timothy was formed in 1987 with the merger of Amalamgated Bus Company and United Bus Company. They had however, used MCW Metrobuses, AEC Routemasters, Leyland Nationals, and Mercedes-Benz OF1413s. The bus routes were however renumbered into 1xx series. Bus priority scheme was first introduced in 1987 with the introduction of first bus lane at Staircase Road, which operates during peak periods. Later on, more bus lanes were introduced along Daniel Road, Jeremy Road, Album Road, Main Road, Computer Road, South Bay Road, Kitchen Road, Shoes Road and Shoes West Road. The latest bus lanes implementation was in October 2008. In October 2006, the B-Signal for Buses was first introduced. *Fulton Street/Staircase Road/Kitchen Road *Timothy's Computer Bus Interchange *Ernest North Road (Tampines Primary School Pedestrian Crossing) *Ernest South Road/Woolwich Road junction *Daniel Hub *Jeremy Hub The first Bus Timothy's purchases was in 1990 with the ordering of 42 Leyland Olympians, some of them are air-conditioned (15 last). The first purchases were non-aircon and sliding windows. Previously, Bus Timothy had operated D, E and J feeder services, together with 10 of the Scheme B's A''' services. Additional orders were made in 1993 which is 28 Volvo Olympians. The Leyland Olympian had however went into route T7, just it was withdrawn in 1995 and replaced by the Phoenix Park Shuttle buses, who in turn uses Dennis Dart SLF / Plaxton Pointer and transited to Volvo B7L / Wright Eclipse. All the T services were originally from Timothy, and consisted from T1 to T7. These were all withdrawn by 1997, and just before the Timothy Village had cleared in 2005. In 1995, Bus Timothy had replaced the retiring Leyland Nationals into 30 Volvo B10M Mark IV Strider buses. In October 1997, Bus Timothy had repainted 5 Striders into the two-tonne green livery. Night services were renumbered and rationalised from the former "N91" (The night services - were renumbered from 9x to N9x in 1987) into the 1-digit night service system (N1). Previously, there are six night routes from N91 - N96. In 1996, Bus Timothy had converted during the transition, from the Leyland National 12m to 14.5m long bus, similar to Volvo B10M Superlong. This was withdrawn in 2000 and replaced by bendy buses which is from Mercedes-Benz. In 1997, bus stop stands were introduced for those with heavy traffic. *Album Road (Album Station WB) - introduced March 2007 *Computer Road (Timothy's Computer Building) - introduced *Daniel Road (Daniel Hub) - introduced May 2002 *Ernest North Road (Tampines Primary School) - introduced February 2007 *Jeremy Road (Jeremy Hub) - introduced May 2002 *Shoes Road (Shoes Building) - introduced June 1997 *Staircase Road (NSE EB) - introduced September 2000 *Staircase Road (NSE WB) - introduced September 2000 *South Bay Road (South Bay) - introduced June 1997 *Television Road (Television Building) - introduced June 1997 The two-tonne green livery was vanished starting from 1998 and ending in October 1999, with the replacement of Core livery (White, blue and orange). Unfortunately, the CitySwift livery still remains since October 1992 with the introduction of air-con only buses. The open-top MCW Metrobuses were primarily withdrawn and some of them were sold to City Sightseeing Singapore in 2001, to start the Singapore Ducktours operation, whereas EMB777 had went to Valley Country until 2005 (replaced by Volvo B7TL/East Lancs Vyking low-floor buses), before selling it to City Sightseeing Singapore. At most, 5 Leyland Olympians and 2 Volvo Olympians were converted to open-top between 1999 and 2000. The MCW Metrobus Alexander R training buses were also up for withdrawal, so once more these were to be replaced by Olympians. In 1999, Bus Timothy had however revamped their route structure with the introduction of 2xx numbers for buses. Service 103 and 110 were converted in their Bus Rapid Transit structure which is services 210 and 213 for a demonstrative trial. In 2002, Bus Timothy had however merged redundant services with the new road extensions. These include service 102A, which goes from Toilet to South Bay, were merged with route 102 with the opening of the extension. Route 101 and 104 were however, merged into route 101 from Lamp South to South Bay with the extension of Glass Road and North-South Expressway. The route 106 and 107 were integrated together, from . Route 213 was extended from Daniel Hub to Jeremy Hub. In June 2003, the experimental blue/yellow and blue/ochre livery was being implemented for the Timothy North buses, before the new blue/yellow livery was started in 2004, of which buses began to repaint until March 2007. In 2005, Bus Timothy had purchased the 3-axle 70 Alexander Dennis Enviro500s, of which it is meant to increase the capacity. They massively replace their Leyland Olympians and Volvo Olympians. In 2006, Bus Timothy had introduced a bus service 109 which ran from Jeremy Hub to King Woolwich, similar to the withdrawn bus service 34 (from Bedok to Changi Airport) from 1995 to 2002 with some Scania N113CRBs (SBS34D, SBS36Z, SBS37X, SBS40K, SBS41H, SBS42E, SBS43C, SBS49L, SBS50G, SBS59H, SBS61A, SBS75K, SBS77E, SBS79A, SBS3690P and SBS3694D) This was withdrawn and was replaced by service 238 in September 2007 (from King Woolwich to Daniel Hub), before replacing it with service 128 from King Woolwich to Lamp South, before extending it to Lamp East in 2011. In 2007, shuttles like Jeremy Hub-Jeremy East (303) and Woolwich-Timothy Design & Project Park (301) were renumbered progressively to the 3xx series, thus shuttle buses were designated with a number. In 2009, public feedback from Timothy North Transport Authority recommended the simplified bus stop pole design. The standard, town centre and CBD bus stop poles similar to the Singapore version, and was fully finished in April 2010. As the school transportation and private transportation were however declined with A1, A2, A6 and A8 bus routes, the later bus routes were vanished in October 2014. Premium services were newly introduced in September 2007, with those numbers under "52x" and "57x", terminating at either South Bay or Ernest's Computer Building. These routes were however, vanished again in October 2015. They were replaced by the complimentary methods of public transport. In September 2011, Dublin Bus, as well as Bus Timothy received a significant technological upgrade with its introduction of real time passenger information. Routes Community Shuttles '''Community Shuttle routes are not new in Timothy North, but they are also feeder services. This was first introduced in 12 December 2006. *C24: Jeremy Hub - Jeremy East (Loop) *C25: Jeremy Hub - Jeremy East *C30: Lamp South - Lloyd Leas Estate (Loop) *C47: Daniel Hub - Toilet (Loop) *C57: Daniel South - East Gallery *C62: Changlun - Ernest's Computer *C74: Glass - Timothy *C80: Timothy's Computer - Clara *C91: Ernest's Computer - Timothy *C94: South Bay - Glass (Loop) Fleet Some of the withdrawn Leyland Olympians are currently also, under San Francisco Deluxe Sightseeing (RH10 and RH17), and RA70, the last Volvo Olympian had went to Australia. RA45 had however been exported to Singapore in March 2007, and was converted to private-hire bus until it was scrapped in 2011. Withdrawn Bus Fleet Current Bus Fleet (There are 8 under training, 6 single deckers and 2 double deckers) In total, there are 643 buses. *''TIB1001 - TIB1030: AEC Routemaster'' *''TIB1031 - TIB1050: MCW Metrobus (Duple Metsec body)'' *''TIB1051: Bedford OB'' *''TIB1052: Mercedes-Benz O305'' *''TIB1053: Leyland Atlantean (Alexander L body)'' *''TIB1054: Daimler Fleetline'' *''TIB1055: Leyland Olympian Demonstrator (Alexander R body)'' *''TIB1056 - TIB1066: MCW Metrobus (Alexander R body)'' *TIB1067 - TIB1094: Volvo B9L AC (anonymously registered TIB2235 - TIB2262) *TIB1095 - TIB1101: Volvo B7RLE (Volgren CR222LA) (anonymously registered TIB2263 - TIB2269) *TIB1103: Volvo B7RLE (Soon Chow) (anonymously registered TIB2271) Bus De-Registration: 2014 *TIB1104: Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (anonymously registered TIB2272) Bus De-Registration: 2017 *TIB1105: Alexander Dennis Enviro300 (anonymously registered TIB2273) Bus De-Registration: 2019 *TIB1201 - TIB1214: Alexander Dennis Enviro300 Bus De-Registration: 2023 *TIB1501 - TIB1510: BYD K9R *TIB2000: Scania N113CRB *''TIB2001 - TIB2029: Leyland National 2'' *TIB2030 - TIB2039: Nissan Diesel U31SCN AC *TIB2040: Leyland Lynx AC *TIB2041: Dennis Dart AC *TIB2042: Volvo B10M Mark II *TIB2043 - TIB2045: Mercedes-Benz Minibuses *TIB2046 - TIB2090: Volvo B10M AC (Walter Alexander Strider body) *TIB2091 - TIB2121: Volvo B7L Bus De-Registration: 2010 *TIB2122 - TIB2202: Scania K230UB (Euro IV) (Gemiliang body) Bus De-Registration: 2017 - 2018 *TIB2203: Alexander Dennis Enviro300 Bus De-Registration: 2018 *TIB2204 - TIB2234: Mercedes-Benz OC500LE *TIB2274 - TIB2319: Scania K230UB (Euro V) (Gemiliang body) Bus De-Registration: 2020 - 2021 *TIB2601 - TIB2627: MAN NL323F *TIB2988 - TIB2999: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro *''TIB3001 - TIB3011: Leyland National 2'' *''TIB3012 - TIB3030: Leyland National 2 14.5m'' *TIB3031: Mercedes-Benz O405G Hispano Habit (Demonstrator) *TIB3032 - TIB3102: Mercedes-Benz O530G Citaro Articulated *TIB3103 - TIB3143: Scania OmniCity *TIB3144 - TIB3189: Alexander Dennis Enviro500 12m *TIB3190: Alexander Dennis Enviro500 10.5m *TIB3191 - TIB3251: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (Batch 1) Bus De-Registration: 2020 (TIB3240 & TIB3241 were skipped due to '4' unlucky number) *TIB3501 - TIB3537: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (Batch 2A) Bus De-Registration: 2023 *TIB3538 - TIB3577: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (Batch 2B) Bus De-Registration: 2025 *TIB3600: MAN NG363F *TIB3701 - TIB3733: Yutong ZK6126 (Hybrid) *TIB3734 - TIB3752: Volvo 7900 (Hybrid) *TIB3901 - TIB3919: Yutong E12 (Electric) *TIB4001 - TIB4157: Volvo B8L (Wright Eclipse Gemini 3) *TIB5001 - TIB5050: Scania K230UB (Euro V) (Gemiliang body) *TIB5501 - TIB5510: MAN NL323F (Gemiliang) *TIB6001 - TIB6024: MAN NG363F *TIB6601 - TIB6628: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro *TIB7301 - TIB7327: Volvo B7TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini *TIB7328 - TIB7367: Scania OmniCity *TIB7501: MAN NL262 AC (anonymously registered TIB2270), formerly TIB1102 *TIB8000: Yutong ZK6126 *TIB8001 - TIB8052: Mercedes-Benz 811D *TIB8053 - TIB8061: Dennis Dart SLF/Plaxton Pointer *TIB8062 - TIB8079: Volvo B7L/Wright Eclipse *TIB8501 - TIB8539: MAN A95 *TIB9001 - TIB9042: Leyland Olympian (Alexander R body, TIB9028 - TIB9042 are AC) *TIB9043 - TIB9070: Volvo Olympian (Alexander R body, TIB9056 - TIB9070 are AC) *TIB9071 - TIB9079: Volvo Olympian / Northern Counties Palatine *TIB9080 - TIB9085: DAF DB250LF / Northern Counties Palatine *TIB9086: Volvo B7TL Demonstrator *TIB9087 - TIB9109: Volvo B7TL AC (Alexander ALX400 body) *TIB9110 - TIB9180: Volvo B9TL AC (Alexander Dennis Enviro500) Bus De-Registration: 2015 - 2016 *TIB9181: Volvo B9TL AC (Optare Olympus body) *TIB9182 - TIB9232: Volvo B9TL AC (Optare Olympus body) *TIB9233 - TIB9283: Volvo B9TL AC (Wright Eclipse Gemini body) *TIB9284: Scania N230UD (Darwen Olympus body) *TIB9285: DAF DB250LF / Wright Pulsar Gemini (Hybrid) Bus De-Registration: 2019 (Burnt) *TIB9286 - TIB9316: Volvo B9TL AC (Alexander Dennis Enviro500) Bus De-Registration: 2020 - 2021 *TIB9317: Alexander Dennis Enviro400 AC *TIB9401 - TIB9415: Volvo B9TL AC (MCV DD103 body) *TIB9416 - TIB9434: Alexander Dennis Enviro400 AC *TIB9501 - TIB9505: Volvo B9TL AC (MCV DD103 body) *TIB9601 - TIB9602: Volvo B5TL AC *TIB9801 - TIB9815: Volvo B9TL AC (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 3-axle body) *TIB9816 - TIB9866: Alexander Dennis Enviro500 MMC Bold/italics - De-registering 10XX, 11XX, 20XX, 21XX, 22XX, 23XX, 26XX, 30XX, 31XX, 32XX, 35XX, 36XX, 5XXX, 7XXX, 80XX, 90XX, 91XX, 92XX, 93XX, 94XX 50XX - New bus company, Timothy Northern 73XX - New bus company, Timothy Coaches Depots *BBDEP - Books Bus Depot (demolished 1992, opened 1985) *DDEP - Daniel Bus Depot (opened 1994) *EDEP - Ernest Bus Depot (opened 1992, replacing Ulu Daniel Bus Depot - UDDEP) *JDEP - Jeremy Bus Depot (opened 1987) *SBDEP - South Bay Bus Depot (opened 2011) *SKDEP - Skyfall Bus Depot (under construction) *TDEP - Timothy Bus Depot (opened 2010) *TPDEP - Toilet Bus Depot (demolished 1986) Depots At Bus Timothy, there are four depots - Daniel, Ernest, Jeremy and Timothy. Later on, there are more new depots at South Bay and Changlun for the other companies. Timothy Coaches Timothy Coaches is an operator of Timothy North (Changlun-based). History Timothy Coaches was formed as a subsidiary in October 1997, which provides coaches and tourism services in Timothy North. Route 108 was introduced to rival the North-South Expressway in 2006, using Scania OmniCity double decker buses. Timothy Northern Timothy Northern is a bus operator that had started operations in 2010 (and it was fully done). It however, used 30 Scania K230UBs and 19 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaros.